Kagerou Days
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: Raph can't stop seeing it. Really, he can't. And it just. Keeps. Happening. Mikey's dying. Over. And over. And over again. Everyday, and no matter what he does, Raph can't save him. The only solution he can think of is drastic. But its tearing him apart on the inside, and there isn't another way out. (Based on the song Kagerou Days) High T. FIXED IT! :D


**Ok, just something that wouldn't leave me alone. Yes, I am working on my other stories, even Ruffles Feathers, for all you YJ fans. School starts tomorrow and stress levels are through the roof. I have the next chapters of everything started, just not... finished. Heh heh.**

 **Anyways, got this idea from Kagerou Days and a Supernatural episode. I will be using some of their ideas, because my creativity only goes so far.**

 **I REALLY RECOMMEND KAGEROU DAYS. But there is blood in it, so not for those with a weak stomach. :)**

 **This can be in 2k12 version, just imagine icecream kitty wasn't made of icecream. And is named Klunk.**

 **Yes, many character death, much die. Many gore. Much pain. Very tragedy. So angst.**

 **I own absolutly nothing in here. Enjoy! :D**

"Mikey, I don't know why you had to bring that cat out here. He can just run around in the sewers like the rest of us, can't he?"

"No, he can't Raph. Klunk needs fresh air form time to time, otherwise he gets restless and eats your comic books."

"Last I checked, you were the one who gave them to him to eat."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Potato, patato. Klunk just wanted to see the stars for a while, that's all."

Raph walked over to where Mikey was petting Klunk on the roof and hit him upside the head. "The stars don't come out for another two hours Mikey! If I had known that was all you were coming out here to do, I would have stayed home and slept."

Mikey gave him a sideways look. "You can still leave you know. I'm not keeping you here, promise. Though Klunk would definitely miss you."

Klunk meowed in agreement before going back to chasing a moth.

Raph huffed and walked back to his corner, sitting down. "I'll stay for Klunk." He leaned his head back against the wall before closing his eyes. Mikey could keep watch for a while.

Raph only closed his eyes for what felt like a second before he heard Mikey scream.

He shot up like a bullet and grabbed his weapons. "What is it Mike!? Mikey! Mikey!" But his youngest brother wasn't on the roof, not as far as Raph could see.

At that moment, his head popped up over the side with a big smile on his face.

Raph felt relieved, then frustrated. "Mikey! Don't scare me like that!" He said, throwing down his sais as he yelled.

Said turtle flinched. "Sorry Raph. You didn't wake up when I called your name, and Klunk jumped down to the alley. I thought he fell..." The smile dissapeared quickly.

Raph's angry eyes softened. He knew how much Mikey loved his cat, and they would all mourn the day Klunk stopped breathing.

He sighed. "Its ok, Mike. You just worried me there for a second. What'd you say we just sit down there with Klunk till the stars come out. That way, there's no way he can fall off any building whatsoever."

Mikey smiled. "Thanks Raph."

For the next few hours, they sat out there in the alley and talked, joked, and laughed. Raph made a pretty good Leo impression, and Mikey pretended to be Raph for a while. Klunk sat on Mikey's lap while being pet.

Suddenly, Klunk saw a rat. He couldn't help himself. He shot up off of Mikey's lap and ran for it. The rat saw him coming and ran in the other direction, the street.

Mikey gasped as Klunk ran. "Klunk! Come on, man." He laughed as he chased his cat.

Raph rolled his eyes but got up and ran after both of them.

What happened next, no one was prepared for. Klunk made it across.

Mikey didn't.

The truck driver didn't hear the scream until it was too late. Panicing, he drove off.

Raph couldn't believe- he didn't- this didn't-

Blood was everywhere. It was spattered on the street signs and the building walls. Red tire tracks led away from the scene. Blood covered the street. And Raph's legs.

Raph couldn't breathe. He heard Mikey gasping for air, could smell the scent of blood amid other things. Mikey's eyes weren't focused as Raph forced his legs over to where his brother lay.

Klunk stared at him from across the street with big eyes.

Raph held his brother's head in his hands, and swore he saw a small smile on Mikey's face.

He sobbed as he slowly looked up at the sky. At the shooting star. It was stupid. In a situation like this. It was idiotic. But he wished.

'Please. I just want to go back in time to save him. However many times it takes. Please.'

Raph blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooo.

The alarm clock blared. Raph snapped up in bed. What was- A dream. It had just been a dream.

But it seemed so real. He looked at the clock. April 15, 5:00 a.m.

But that was yesterday. Raph swore it had been yesterday. The day Mikey made him waffles, tried to sneak out with Klunk, and the day he had... died.

With that thought Raph jumped out of bed and almost jumped over the railing to the kitchen, knowing his brothers were already up. Leo had gotten up a half hour ago for meditation, Donnie hadn't slept at all, and Mikey was just an early bird who liked making breakfast.

As Raph made his way to the kitchen, he smelled waffles. 'Just like in the dream.'

"Look who decided to show his face this morning, Mikey! Its Raph!" Leo and Mikey snickered while Donnie smiled over his cup of coffee.

Raph rolled his eyes. He knew this routine. "Ha ha, very funny Leo. At least I slept last night." He gave a playful glare in Donnie's direction.

Donnie almost choked on his coffee. "How'd you know that?"

'I asked you yesterday,' Raph thought.

"Just a guess," He said. "Besides, I could hear you all night typing away on that computer of yours. Still trying to find a new security system? I'd've given up by now."

Donnie looked at him strangely. "I didn't tell anyone that, Raph. How did you know that?"

Raph's eyes wandered to Mikey's face and he faltered. He inhaled sharply and said he saw it in a dream before sitting down and focusing intently on his waffles.

The other three brothers gave each other strange looks before they went back to eating.

Raph had to resist the urge to hug Mikey.

His day went on just like it had in the dream, all the way down to Donnie dropping a beaker and adding too much of some chemical, which blew up in his face. Literally.

Leo trained with Splinter most of the day before sitting down to watch Space Heroes with Mikey.

Raph hung out with Mikey all day, even though he got strange looks because of it.

Finally, the clock struck 6:00 p.m.

Raph caught Mikey trying to sneak out with Klunk. He followed them to the roof before jumping out and scaring them both.

He fell asleep, and woke up when Mikey screamed.

He talked and joked and laughed, did his impression of Leo while Mikey pretended to be him.

Then Klunk ran off, and so did Mikey.

Raph caught his arm before he took two steps.

"It's ok Mike. He'll come back. What'd you say we go a different way. It'll be just like that hide'n seek game you two play in the sewers."

Mikey looked at Klunk before agreeing.

They walked two blocks before Raph heard a scream and turned around. Huge metal pipes used for building fell towards Mikey. He couldn't stop it in time.

A tearing shriek followed by a sickining crunch and the sound of wind chimes were all Raph heard. Blood coated everything, the walls, the sidewalk. A pole had gone straight through Mikey, embedding itself into the sidewalk underneath. Again the stench of death and blood reached Raph's nostrils as he cried out in horror and desperation.

Klunk watched with big eyes.

Raph looked over at Mikey's bloody face, and swore he saw a smile.

A shooting star went by.

Raph blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooo.

"Beep, beep, beep beep!"

His alarm clock went off and Raph jumped up. He knew it was real. He felt the heat of the summer night, just like he had the first time.

Wasting no time, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. He had to know that Mikey was ok.

And there he was, finishing up on his waffles.

Leo said something Raph didn't hear. He had tunnel vision, focused on Mikey.

Mikey stopped mid-chew and swallowed. "Dude, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Raph shook himself out of his daze. "I'm... fine. Really. Just kinda early, right?"

Donnie laughed in agreement. Leo rolled his eyes but smiled.

They finished their waffles in silence.

Leo trained, Mikey watched Space Heroes, and Raph stayed by his side. Finally, Leo came in to sit down, but Raph dragged him away before he could.

Making sure they were out of earshot, Raph turned on Leo, who gave him a confused and slightly worried look.

"Raph? Is everything ok?"

Raph ran a hand over his face. "No Leo, everything is not ok. It's happened twice now, and I still haven't stopped it. I know what happens today, all of it. I even-"

"Whoa Raph. Calm down. What's happened twice now?"

Raph looked over at Mikey and moved further away. "I know it sounds crazy, but for the past two days, I watched Mikey die."

Leo's eyes widened. "Whoa. Um, ok. Uh, did Mikey put something in your waffles?"

Raph sighed in exasperation. "No, Leo. This is serious. Ok, fine. Watch. In two minutes, Donnie's going to drop a beaker. In about twenty minutes, one of his experiments is going to blow up."

Leo just stared at him.

"Well? Do you believe me or not?"

"... I'm sorry Raph, but it was probably just another dream. I don't know what else to tell you."

Raph was getting angry now. "No. No, let me tell you. For the past two 'todays,' Mikey tries to sneak out with Klunk to see the stars, ok? I followed him, and we sat on the roof for a while, Klunk chased a rat, and Mikey followed him, and... and then..."

Leo put his hands on Raph's shoulders. It took a lot to shake him up like this. "What happened Raph? Maybe if you just talked about it-"

The red turtle rebuffed Leo's hands and took a step back. "No, I don't need to talk about it. It was just a dream. A weird, freaky realistic dream."

Donnie dropped a beaker. Leo turned around for a minute, confused. When he turned back, Raph had slammed his bedroom door closed.

Twenty minutes later, one of Donnie's experiments exploded. Leo was finally convinced, but it was too late. Raph had left the lair.

Mikey went to find him.

And he did. In an old building, where Raph liked to think.

Mikey knocked on the wall before he entered the room. When he stepped in, Raph gasped.

"Mikey, you can't be here, go back to the lair where it's safe, please."

"Raph, Leo told me something was going on with you. I didn't think it'd be this bad. Since when do you say 'please'?" He gave his older brother a sideways smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "Its ok, Raph, I'm right here. How about we go back to the lair and stay there for the rest of the day, huh?"

Raph thought about it and stood up. "Ok. But we stay there. For the rest of the day."

Mikey smiled. "Fine, fine. No leaving today. Got it."

But as he turned around to take a step down the stairs, his foot slipped. Raph ran ahead to catch him, but he wasn't fast enough. Mikey fell down the stairs, a crack resounding through the empty building as he hit his neck on a right angle.

Raph couldn't take it.

He blacked out.

ooooooooooooooooooo.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Another day. Mikey ran with scissors.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

And another. A subway train hit him.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Pills that looked like candy.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Slipped in the shower on a bar of soap.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Tangled in some rope and fell off a ladder.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Live wire falls from a telephone pole.

"Beep, bee-" Raph smashed his alarm clock.

Another day to watch his baby brother die. Its been ten years. But to everyone else, its just a day they haven't lived yet. He's memorized everything that's going to happen by now. Well, almost everything. Mikey somehow keeps finding new ways to die. And no matter what he does, Raph can't stop it in time.

By now, he doesn't even flinch when blood spatters on him.

He heads downstairs, like he has for the past 3,650 days. 120 months. 10 years.

He doesn't look up when Leo addresses him. Instead, mutters what they say at the same time they say it.

"Look who decided to show his face this morning, Mikey! Its Raph!"

"Look who decided to show his face this morning, Mikey. Its Raph."

Donnie looked over, concerned.

"Raph, are you ok?"

"Raph, are you ok."

Mikey watched him with a weird expression.

"Raph, you seem-"

"Raph you seem really out of it today. Is everything alright."

Mikey didn't finish. Raph did.

All three of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Raph, who had put his head in his hands.

Leo opened his mouth, but Raph answered his questions before he asked them.

"No, I haven't been drinking, I'm not on drugs, no I'm not ok, and sure, why not."

With that he got up and went over to the couch, finding the remote within seconds of where it was buried in the couch cushions.

Raph continued like this for the rest of the day. At one point he walked into Donnie's lab for just a second, to catch a falling beaker. He then advised his intelligent brother to go easy on the gasoline in twenty minutes.

That night, he hugged Leo and Donnie before he left to find Mikey, who had snuck out five minutes prior.

On the roof, Raph sat next to Mikey and talked and laughed and joked. They moved to the alley and did the same.

Klunk chased a rat. Mikey ran after him. Raph saw the truck and ran forewards, catching Mikey's wrist before spinning him around to where he himself stood only a second ago, so that now Raph was positioned in front of the truck.

The truck hit.

Raph smiled.

A shooting star went by.

It was stupid. So stupid. But Mikey wished anyways.

oooooooooooooooooooooo.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Mikey sat up in bed. It was April 15th. Again.

Klunk meowed and curled more into his side. Tears ran down Mikey's face as he looked to his bedroom door.

"Guess I failed again..." He whispered to no one, as he sat all alone and held a cat still cradled in his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooo.

 **That's it. I know, I'm evil.**

 **Alrighty, I realize this is really confusing. So, explanation time!**

 **Ok, so they are both caught in this kind of time loop. When Mikey dies, he's trying to save Raph from dying. When Raph dies, he's trying to save Mikey from dying.**

 **On the repeating day that Mikey dies, he wakes up and doesn't remember he himself dying, he just remembers Raph getting killed somehow.**

 **They both have an idea of what's going on, but every time they go to each other about it, one of them forgets it ever happened.**

 **Now, the star is the reason this keeps happeneing. But it can only do so much, since it was already written in time that one of them would die that night.**

 **If anyone is still confused, watch Kagerou Days english version. You will understand it much better.**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
